Deep Throat(Episode)
"Deep Throat" er den anden episode i første sæson af X-Files. = Resume = Test pilot Oberstløjtnant Robert Budahas forsvinder efter at have haft psykotiske episoder. Mulder og Scully undersøger sagen og Mulder bliver bortført, da han lusker rundt på basens område. Mulder får en ny kilde, "Deep Throat". = Synopsis = Appetitvækker Nær Ellens Air Base, Sydvestidaho Imens en deling af militærpolitiet gør klar til at storme et hus, kommer en af husets beboere, Mrs. Anita Budahas hjem og den befalende officer informerer hende om at hendes mand, Oberstløjtnant Robert Budahas har brudt basens sikkerhedsprotokol og skal anholdes. Da delingen bryder ind i huset, forlanger Mrs. Budahas at komme til at tale med hendes mand som den første. De finder Oberstløjtnanten krummet sammen på badeværelset, næsten nøgen og med en hudirritation over hele kroppen. Akt Et Washington, D.C. Fire måneder efter Budahas' anholdelse. Mulder og Scully mødes ved frokosttid på Washington, D.C. og Scully takker nej tak til Mulders tilbud om en drink, da det er alt for tidligt på dagen. Da agenterne leder efter en siddeplads, bliver de observeret af en af flere mænd ved baren. Da de sidder ved et bord, briefer Mulder, Scully om Budahas og at han er den sjette pilot som er forsvundet fra Ellens Air Base, siden 1963. thumb|left|[[Mulder og "Deep Throat" møder hinanden for første gang]] Da Mulder er på barens herretoilet, præsenterer manden fra baren sig, som en mulig informant for Mulder og advarer Mulder om at de skal holde sig fra sagen om forsvundne piloter fra Ellens Air Base. Da militæret ikke vil acceptere en FBI-efterforskning. Mulder prøver at følge efter manden ud af toilettet, men han slipper fra Mulder. Da Scully spørger Mulder om han er okay og han svarer tøvende at han har det fint(lidt rystet efter mødet med den fremmed mand). FBIs Hovedkvarter Scully researcher Ellens Air Base og opdager at det er et populært sted for UFOnørder. Hun ringer hjem til Mulder og brokker sig over det, hun har opdaget. Mulder tror at han bliver aflyttet og overvåget af en varevogn lige udenfor hans stuevindue og nægter derfor at snakke om hendes bekymringer, indtil de sidder i flyveren. Derfor skynder han sig at lægge på. Marriette Field Sydvestidaho Deres fly lander på Marriette Field. Da de venter på at Mrs. Budahas skal åbne hoveddøren, bemærker de hvor tydelig lyden af militære flyvemaskiner er over basens beboelsesområde. De udspørger Mrs. Budahas, som virker rystet over tabet af sin mand. Hun fortæller Mulder at han begyndte at opføre sig bizart før han forsvandt. Og at naboen, Mrs. McLennens mand også blev mærkelig. Hjemme hos Mrs. McLennen opdager agenterne at hendes mand piller sine egne hovedhår ud og bruger dem som fiske-madding. Mrs. McLennen fortæller at hans mærkelige adfærd begyndte ca. to år før og hun tror at adfærden skyldes stress. Hun taler respektfuldt o taknemmeligt om den behandling, hendes familie har fået af flyvevåbnet. Hun lader en spydig kommentar falde overfor Mrs. Budahas, da hun ikke er glad for FBIs indblanding. Udenfor Budahas' hjem giver Mrs. Budahas, dem en liste over de telefonnumre, hun har forsøgt at kontakte gentagende gange. Scully tror at Mr. McLennen og Robert Budahas var fiaskoerne fra Aurora Projektet. Mulder tror ikke på den teori, da piloterne er toptrænede og man ser på Budahas' karriere og medaljer. PÅ deres motel snakker de om deres forsøg på at komme til at snakke med en højtrangerende officer fra flyvevåbnet. Scully fortæller at det er lykkedes at arrangere et møde med en Oberst Kissell. Mulder er tvivlsom omkring arrangementet og leder efter oplysninger om obersten. Agenterne konfronterer Kissell udenfor hans hus. Han nægter at samarbejde med dem og beder dem om at rejse derfra. De bliver opsøgt af Paul Mossinger, en lokal journalist. Han fortæller at der er en del UFOnørder i området, selvom han ikke selv tror på UFOer. Mulder nægter at inddrage Mossinger i hans og Scullys efterforskning, men beder Mossinger fortælle, hvor man kan finde disse UFOnørder. thumb|[[Ladonna, servitrice på The Flying Saucer]] De besøger dineren, "The Flying Saucer"(Den Flyvende Tallerken) og servitricen fortæller om piloternes arrogance og hvad der skal til for at få dem til at tale. Hun viser Mulder en gruppe billeder af UFOer, som kan købes og fortæller at hun selv har set en. Det ender med at Mulder køber et fotografi, hvilket får Scully til drillende at kalde ham; "kæmpefjols". Da han spørger servitricen om hans chancer for at se en UFO, udvandrer Scully i frustration. Hun studerer et kort over området og bemærker at Ellens Air Base ikke er med på kortet, det undrer Scully. Mulder siger at det ikke undrer ham og kalder hende; "kæmpefjols" som gengæld. Han har fået et håndtegnet kort som er mere detaljeret og viser basen mere præcist. Udenfor Ellens Air Base Kl. 18.04. De kører væk fra hovedvejen og passerer militært advarselsskilt, da de nærmer sig basen. Mulder stopper bilen, da de kommer til et pigtrådshegn, som omgiver basen. Mulder stiger ud og går over bakken. En gnaven og irriteret Scully bliver ved bilen og forstår ikke Mulders søgen efter UFOer. Da aftenen er faldet på, er Scully faldet i søvn og bliver vækket af en meget ivrig Mulder som har noget at vise hende. Akt To Kl. 21.13. thumb|left|[[Mulder og Scully ser to mystiske lys på nattehimlen]] De to FBI agenter ser to mystiske lys som nærmest danser på nattehimlen over basen. De undrer sig over hvad det kan være. Da de to lys kolliderer og forsvinder, opdager Mulder og Scully, en helikopter som jagter to teenagere ud fra basen, en dreng og en pige. Agenterne følger efter teenagerne og de gemmer sig alle fire under et træ, indtil helikopteren er fløjet væk. Kl. 05.02. De sidder alle fire på Erik's Diner. I mens de spiser, bliver de unge, Emil og Zoe udspurgt om hvad de ved om basen. Emil fortæller om en del af basen kendt som The Yellow Base(Den Gule Base), som skulle være en kæmpehangar omgivet af landminer. Hvad de fire ikke ved er at deres opholdssted er blevet opdaget af en fra basen, som giver oplysningen til sin overordnede, ved brug af usædvanlige gloser. Emil fortsætter ved at joke med hvad han har set. Da Mulder viser ham fotoet, som han købte på The Flying Saucer Diner og spørger det Emil så på nogen måde lignede det på fotoet. Emil svarer at det ligner fuldkommen, det han så. Efter at de har Emil og Zoe af ved et hus, prøver Scully at gøre grin med de unges påstand og bruger ungdommelig slang til det. Mulder prøver at overbevise Scully om at der er en sammenhæng mellem flyvemaskinerne på Ellens Air Base og UFOteknologi som stammer fra den UFO som tilsyneladende styrtede ned i Roswell, New Mexico i 1947. Ellens Air Base skulle eftersigende være et af seks steder, hvor dele af vraget blev fragtet oprindeligt. Scully prøver at prikke hul i Mulders teorier og argumenterer for at det overhovedet ikke har noget at gøre med Oberstløjtnant Budahas' eller de andres forsvinden at gøre. Hvilket Mulder må give hende ret i. Tilbage på Beach Grove Motel kommer Scully stormende ind til Mulder og fortæller at Oberstløjtnanten er kommet hjem, aftenen før. thumb|[[Anita Budahas er overbevist om at manden som er vendt tilbage, ikke er hendes ægtemand]] Agenterne kører hen til familien Budahas. De finder en chokeret og vred Mrs. Budahas, som er overbevist om at den mand som sidder inde i stuen, ikke er hendes ægtemand. Selvom han ligner ham. Akt Tre Det lykkes Mulder at berolige Mrs. Budahas og udspørger den mand som er identisk med Robert Budahas. Mrs. Budahas bekræfter alle de svar, han giver Mulder. Lige som Oberstløjtnanten begynder at blive frustreret over afhøringen, stiller Mulder ham et enkelt spørgsmål, som han burde kunne svare pga. hans uddannelse som pilot. Men Robert Budahas er ikke i stand til at besvare spørgsmålet. Da agenterne forlader familien Budahas' hus, beder Scully, Mulder forklare hende meningen. Han indrømmer at han tror de har slettet nøje udvalgte dele af hukommelsen hos Robert Budahas. Scully argumenterer at man ikke har midlerne til det som Mulder foreslår, men Mulder pointerer at de flyvende objekter, de så på nattehimlen heller ikke burde eksistere. thumb|[[Mulder og Scully bliver standset.]] De forsætter med diskutere, mens de kører på hovedvejen. Pludselig bliver bilen spærret inde mellem to biler og ud stiger adskillige "Men in Black". Mændene begynder at gennemsøge bilen og konfiskerer alt deres bevismateriale. Da Mulder sætter spørgsmålstegn ved deres motiver, bliver han overfaldet af en af mændene. Mulder og Scully bliver advaret om at hvis de forsætter med sagen, må de lide konsekvenserne ved at bryde den nationale sikkerhed(En slet skjult trussel). På sit motelværelse afslutter Scully en telefonsamtale med en der hedder Gail, som har forsøgt at finde oplysninger om nummerpladerne på de to biler som blev brugt af de mystiske "Men in Black". Det har ikke været muligt at finde noget om nummerpladerne overhovedet. Mulder tror at helikopteren skulle skræmme ham og Scully væk og ikke Emil og Zoe. Og at Oberstløjtnant Budahas kom hjem som en afledningsmanøvre. Bagefter fortæller Mulder at, han blev opsøgt at en mystisk mand i Washington D.C. lige før de tog af sted og at hans telefon blev aflyttet og han tager det som et bevis på at der er tale om et komplot for at dække over sandheden om at der skulle være en UFO i området. De diskuterer, passioneret konsekvenserne ved sådan en hemmelighed. Scully giver udtryk for at hun synes de skal tage tilbage til D.C., især nu da Oberstløjtnant Budahas ikke længere savnes. Hans tilbagevenden markerer faktisk enden på deres efterforskning. Mulder lader som om han er helt enig, men kører af sted til basen uden Scully. Emil og Zoe viser Mulder en måde at komme ind på basens område ubemærket. thumb|En trekantet [[UFO svæver over Mulder]] Mulder gemmer sig i noget højt ukrudt indtil solen går ned og han kan komme fremme uden at blive set og løber ud på landingsbanen og pludselig er der en usædvanlig flyvemaskine som ikke virker menneskeskabt over ham. Derefter opdager Mulder to militærkøretøjer som jagter ham. De fanger ham og spænder ham fast og kører væk. Akt Fire Alt imens han stadig kæmper imod bliver Mulder holdt nede og får en eller anden indsprøjtning, til sidst mister han bevidstheden. Kl. 6.30. På motellet prøver Scully uden held at få et opkald igennem til Washington D.C. Hun efterlader sin tjenestepistol på værelset, da hun beder motelmanageren om at bruge hans telefon, men den virker heller ikke. Han forklarer at det er et jævnligt problem at telefonerne ikke virker, der på egnen. Militærkøretøjet med den fastspændte Mulder kører ind i en hangar og i sin dopede tilstand ser Mulder nogle mystiske mænd arbejde på en UFOlignende maskine bag et stort stykke plastik. thumb|left|[[Emil, Zoe, Paul Mossinger og Dana Scully]] Scully bliver noget overrasket, da hun ser Paul Mossinger komme ud fra hendes værelse. Han siger at han ledte efter hende og at hendes dør stod åben. Hun hører at der kommer knasende lyd fra en Walkie-Talkie i hans bil. Scully låser sig selv ind i den og finder en pistol i handskerummet og desuden et ID-kort som afslører at han arbejder for militæret på Ellens Air Base. Det lykkes Mossinger at trænge ind i bilen, men da han prøver at gribe fat i Scully, trækker hun hans eget våben mod ham. Emil og Zoe dukker op og fortæller Scully at de har ventet hele natten på Mulder, men at DE nok har ham. Hun tvinger Mossinger til at finde ud af hvad der er sket med Mulder. Hun truer med at gå til de nationale nyhedsmedier ellers. Mulder bliver tilbageholdt på et ambulatorium og det lykkes at lave en byttehandel. Scully får Mulder tilbage i bytte for Mossinger. Mulder er noget rundt på gulvet og de har gjort det ved hans hukommelse som han mistænkte at de havde gjort mod Oberstløjtnant Budahas. Mossinger siger at det FBI agenterne som har opført sig upassende og at sikkerhedsniveauet er helt passende for de projekter som er på Ellens Air Base. Da Scully spørger om Mulder er okay, er han forvirret over hvordan han er endt der. De tager hjem til familien Budahas og en uvillig Mrs. Budahas fortæller at hendes mand har det helt fint og hun er taknemmelig for deres omsorg. Derefter lukker hun, døren i hovedet på agenterne. Mulder er overbevist om at hun er blevet truet til tavshed af militæret. Scully argumenterer at de ved ligeså lidt som da de kom og det agter hun at skrive i sin feltrapport. FBI Hovedkvarter Washington D.C. En uge senere Scully sidder på et kontor og færdiggør sin rapport. Hun kan ikke tilslutte sig Mulders teori om at Oberstløjtnant Budahas skulle have pådraget sig stressrelateret trauma, efter at have fløjet flyvemaskiner, bygget med UFOteknologi. Hun bekræfter dog at have set de to flyvende objekter på nattehimlen over Ellens Air Base. Scully lukker sagen og samler UFO-fotografiet, som Mulder købte, op og stirrer på det. thumb|[["Deep Throat" fortæller Mulder, at "De" har været her længe]] Da Mulder løbetræner, dukker "Deep Throat" op og advarer ham om, at hans og Scullys liv muligvis er i fare, da de har set ting som ikke skulle ses. Da Mulder skal til at fortælle hvad.... afbryder "Deep Throat" ham og fortæller at han kan være Mulder behjælpelig med oplysninger, men kun så længe det er i hans egen interesse - interessen i sandheden. Mulder fortæller at han så noget, men at de tog det fra ham. "Deep Throat", hverken be- eller afkræfter at det Mulder så, var en UFO. "Deep Throat" minder Mulder om, ved et retorisk spørgsmål, at grunden til folk som Mulder forsat tror på rumvæsner og UFOer, skyldes at beviserne for at de findes, er større end det modsatte. "Deep Throat" begynder at gå væk, men vender sig om, da Mulder spørger om de allerede er her på jorden. Han svarer; "De har været her i ekstrem lang tid, mr. Mulder". = Referencer = Roswell; Ellens Air Base; Beach Grove Motel; Erik's Diner = Citater(På Engelsk) = Mulder og Scully har lige spurgt to teenagere om de har set en flyvende tallerken Mulder, did you see their eyes? If I were that stoned... Ooh! If you were that stoned, what? Mulder, you could've shown that kid a picture of a flying hamburger and he would've told that's *exactly* what he saw. - Scully, Mulder og Scully Mr. Mulder, why are those like yourself who believe in the existence of extra-terrestrial life on this earth not dissuaded by all the evidence to the contrary? Because, all the evidence to the contrary is not entirely dissuasive. Precisely! They're here, aren't they? Mr. Mulder, *they*'ve been here for a long, long time. - "Deep Throat" og Mulder I don't get it Mulder. Does this have something to do with an X-File? I thought you only liked those paranormal type cases. Am I missing something here? Let's just say, this case has a distinct smell to it, a certain... paranormal bouquet. - Scully og Mulder = Om = Produktion *Det var den første regulære episode af første sæson. Derfor var det, det af seriens episoder som havde den velkendte titelmelodi og intro og out-tro. *Denne episode kan godt betragtes anden del af en mytologi-centeret pilotepisode i to dele. (X-Files Confidential, s. 37; "Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features). Plottet i "Deep Throat" hænger meget stærkt sammen med plottet i Pilotepisoden, den blev skrevet af Chris Carter og omhandler emnerne omkring et regerings-UFO-komplot. Howard Gordon så dele af den som sådan. (X-Files Confidential, s. 37) *Chris Carter fik navnet, Bob Budahas fra en af hans skolekammerater fra junior high school(ca. 5-8. klassetrin). ("Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features) *Karakteren "Deep Throat", som blev introduceret i denne episode, var baseret på berømte/berygtede Watergate informant – som senere blev afsløret som W. Mark Felt(Deputy director i FBI) – han brugte pseudonymet, Deep Throat, karakteren i X-Files er baseret på karakteren "Deep Throat" i filmen "Alle Præsidentens Mænd", som var en af de primære inspirationskilder for seriens skaber Chris Carter, og en stor indflydelse for seriens forfatterhold, generelt. (The Complete X-Files: Behind the Series, the Myths and the Movies, s. 39) En anden inspirationskilde var Donald Sutherlands portræt af "Mr. X" i filmen JFK. (X-Files Confidential, s. 37) Selvom Carter havde fundet på karakteren "Deep Throat", mens han skrev pilotepisoden af X-Files, det var kun bagefter at han fortalte det til lederne hos Fox, at han bruge denne karakter i serien. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, s. 31) *En ting som havde stor indflydelse på episoden, var litteraturen om ufologi. Et aspekt som kom fra denne kilde var ideen om en militærbase, hvor UFO teknologi ifølge nogle, blev opbevaret. Basen som var en kilde til inspiration, hed egentlig Nellis Air Force Base. Chris Carter besluttede at give basen et fiktivt navn, og det blev Ellens Air Base. "I don't know why I didn't just go ahead and call it Nellis, but I had a high school and college girlfriend whose last name was Ellens and so this was sort of a nod to her, as are most of the characters in the show, come from high school friends, friends over the years." Det var det samme med "The Flying Saucer" dineren, som var baseret på en virkelig diner som hed "Little A'Le'Inn", der lå lige udenfor Nellis Air Force Base. I begge tilfælde, var han i tvivl om det var det rigtige valg – flere år senere – hvorfor han havde givet episodens steder, fiktive navne? "We were sort of making our own world", var hans konklusion. Carter fandt også navnet Yellow Base fra ufologi, det navn blev ikke ændret og selvom det aldrig blev offentligt afsløret, det skulle, ifølge rygterne, med Carters ordvalg, "a site of much goings-on with things alien at Nellis Air Force Base." ("Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features) *Nogle af de koncepter som Chris Carter tog fra UFO lore, var ideen om Men in Black – som bar mørke solbriller og arbejdede for de hemmelige og ukendte regeringsagenturer – samt ideen om hjernevask og sletning af hukommelse, hos piloter som arbejdede på de tophemmelige projekter som involverede UFO teknologi. ("Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features) *Denne episode var især inspireret, at et projekt, som rygtedes; at det amerikanske flyvevåben eftersigende havde, det såkaldte "Aurora Project". "In southern California, I remember sitting in my house and hearing sonic booms and having people talk about the Aurora Project, that there were aircraft that the air force was not telling us about, that were overflying southern California," huskede Chris Carter, "and this was a sort of nod to that, to the rumors that there were aircraft flying the skies that were using a sort of hybrid of scavenged, salvaged UFO technology." ("Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features) *Chris Carter prøvede bruge denne episode til at vise regeringens ondskabsfuldhed i X-Files. "It was all an effort to sort of set up the idea that the government has knowledge about the existence of extraterrestrials and was willing to go to great lengths to protect it from people like Mulder. And that they were going to great lengths and wasting people's lives in order to utilize and experiment with the material." ("Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features) *Scenen, hvor Scully sidder i en parkeret bil udenfor Ellens Air Base og bliver vækket, da et af bilruderne pludseligt bliver smadret, blev ændret lidt, da Chris Carter havde gennemtænkt episoden og mytologien. "I had ... come up with something less than spectacular at this story point," Carter indrømmede, "and it was James Wong, who had come onto the show with Glen Morgan, who suggested I do something larger, which was break that window out." ("Deep Throat" kommentarsporet, The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 - Abduction special features) Baggrundsinformation Kulturreferencer Brølere Sjove fakta Modtagelse = Medvirkende = Hovedcast *David Duchovny som Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson som Special Agent Dana Scully Gæstemedvirkende *Jerry Hardin som "Deep Throat" *Michael Bryan French som Paul Mossinger *Gabrielle Rose som Anita Budahas *Andrew Johnston som Oberstløjtnant Robert Budahas *Seth Green som Emil *Sheila Moore som Verla McLennen *Lalaina Lindbjerg som Zoe *Monica Parker som Ladonna Også medvirkende *Johnny Cuthbeth som ledende officer *Vince Metcalfe som Kissell *Michael Puttonen som motel manageren *Brian Furlong som officer *Doc Harris som Mr. McLennon ---- Kategori:UFO Kategori:Ellens Air Base Kategori:X-Files sager Kategori:Sæson 1 Kategori:1993 Kategori:Mytologi episode Kategori:X-Files Episode Kategori:Ufærdige sider